Cosmo and Wanda  Life after Timmy
by Luiz4200
Summary: The author of the fanfic Trixie's True Self dared us to make sequels to it. I accepted the challenge.
1. Reassignment

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Fairly OddParents" and any of its characters.**

**Chapter 1: Reassignment**

After watching how their former godchild, Timmy Turner, has found happines with Trixie Tang, Cosmo and Wanda are called by Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe, for a very important talk.

"Cosmo and Wanda! Now that Timmy Turner is so happy he doesn't need Fairy Godparents anymore, you must be reassigned to another godchild. Now let's see who's the unhappiest fairyless child on Earth."

The same machine that chose a godchild for Norm in "Fairy Idol" is reactivated to choose a new godchild for Cosmo and Wanda.

Jorgen continues. "She's been tortured by her big sister her whole life. Her parents are too scared to do anything about it. She loves someone who doesn't love her back. Cosmo and Wanda, your new godchild is..."

Cosmo plays drums.

"Tootie. The youngest sister of "Icky" Vicky. And now, to send you to your new godchild..." Jorgen produces a 9-ball, which is a required transportation for any godparent when he/she first introduces himself/herself to another godchild and painfully stucks Cosmo and Wanda inside it.

"Isn't there an easier way to do it?" Wanda asks.

"Yes, but it's not so painful, therefore not so funny." Jorgen replies.

Meanwhile, at Tootie's house, she locked herself inside her room so Vicky wouldn't be able to torture her. For a while. She then finds the 9-ball and opens it, releasing her new godparents.

"Who are you?" Tootie asks.

"I'm Cosmo."

"I'm Wanda."

"And we are your FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!" They say together.

**Sorry if it will take more time than the normal to the next chapter. I only started it to take on a challenge. I'm gonna to work in some other stories before returning to this one.**


	2. Period of Adjustment

**Chapter 2: Period of Adjustment**

"Fairies?" Tootie asks. "So Crocker was right all that time? What do I do?"

"You make a wish and we grant it." Wanda explains.

"I don't know. I'm too scared."

"More than your sister scares you?" Wanda asks.

"Good point. So I can use a wish to get rid of her. Can't I?"

"Right." Wanda says. "Since you don't use it to have her killed."

"Then I..." Tootie starts her wish but Cosmo interrupts her.

"Or beaten."

"Fine, ..."

"Or maimed or injured." Wanda adds.

"All right! All right!" Tootie says. "I wish Vicky to be sent to Tibecuador!"

Vicky is sent to Tibecuador, where she meets Tommy Turner, the brother Timmy wished and later unwished in "Oh, Brother".

"Hey! Aren't you the guy who promised to see my little sister's recital but missed it?" Vicky asks. "It really hurt her."

"Uh... Sorry about that." Tommy says.

"Never mind. What about we go out on a date?" Vicky asks.

"Sorry but I'm too busy saving sick animals. Do you mind taking care of my little brother while I'm out?"

"Not at all. I used to work as a babysitter before being sent here."

"Thanks. Don't wait for me to arrive before bedtime."

While Vicky is happy about having another "twerp" to torture, let's go back to Tootie's home.

"Before you make another wish. There's another rule I must warn you. It's the most important of all. You can't let anybody know you have Fairy Godparents or you'll lose us. Unless the one who discovers also has a fairy and learns about us by oneself." Wanda warns.

"Fine. I wish Timmy Turner starts loving me instead of Trixie."

"Sorry, Tootie." Wanda apologizes. "It's against Da Rules to interfere with true love."

"Can I wish Trixie to be sent away from Timmy?"

"No." Cosmo says.

"How about Trixie stop loving Timmy?" Tootie asks.

"We can't do it either." Wanda says.

"And how about wishing that whatever caused her to lose her inhibitions ceases right now?" Tootie asks.

At Turner's house.

"Trixie? What happened to you?" Timmy asks.

"I don't know." Trixie answers. "For some reason I don't know I revealed the tomboy that was inside me all the time and renounced my popularity to admit my true feelings but now I feel like it was just the effect of a magical wish that just wore off."

Timmy is now worried. "And now that it happened do you think it was so bad as you feared?"

"Actually, no. I don't need the in-crowd so much as I thought. I'm finally with the one I love and I now hang out with nicer people. Whoever caused me to express myself I'm very grateful." Trixie says.

"You're welcome." Timmy says.

"What?" Trixie asks.

"Never mind."

At Tootie's home.

"The wish wasn't against any rules but Trixie still loves Timmy and their relationship hasn't changed." Cosmo says.

**For chapter 3 I'm thinking about showing how Tootie will handle the fairy-obsessed teacher Denzel Q. Crocker but I'm open for suggestions of which adventures she must have with her Fairy Godparents.**


	3. Denzel Crocker

**Chapter 3: Denzel Crocker**

It's Tootie's first day at school ever since she got Fairy Godparents but she has no idea of which problems are waiting for her. The fairy-obsessed teacher Denzel Q. Crocker is feeling from her the same magic he used to feel from Timmy.

Crocker starts to think about that. "Tootie now gives me the same magic feeling I used to have from Timmy Turner. It can only mean one thing: Dating Trixie Tang has made Timmy so happy he doesn't need Fairy Godparents anymore, causing his fairies to be reassigned to Tootie, which means she now has... (screaming out loud) FAIRY GODPARENTS!!! (thinking again) But how to expose them? Mmmmm... Her sister has been recently sent to Tibecuador, a country that seems to be wished into existence with help from (screaming out loud) FAIRY GODPARENTS (thinking again) I could visit her claiming to be concerned about how Vicky being sent to another country affected her mentally. Yeah. Her parents might accept this excuse. I'll call them immediatly. But first... (screaming out loud again) FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!"

Crocker goes to Tootie's home, where he's surprised her parents are quite happy about Vicky no longer being there. In fact, they feel like celebrating. He never suspected kids weren't the only ones to fear Vicky. He would have investigated it further but his main concern are the fairies.

"Excuse me. Where's the bathroom?" Crocker asks.

"Go up the stairs and take the first door on your left." Vicky and Tootie's father says.

Crocker goes to the bathroom only to find it's already taken by Tootie, who's thinking about the warning her Fairy Godparents gave her about him.

**Flashback**

"_Do you really mean it?" Tootie asks. "Is Crocker such a big threat to fairies?"_

"_Yes." Wanda says. "If he catches any of us he'll use our power to take over the world."_

"_Yep. He actually did it once but our godchild back then recovered us and wished nobody remembered it." Cosmo says._

"_No problem. Just wait outside while Crocker looks for you inside the house. Once he leaves you come back." Tootie says._

"_Good idea, Tootie." Wanda says. "Come on, Cosmo." Wanda hands her a pager. "Tootie, you call us back when the coast is clear."_

"_How can tootie see the coast from here?" Cosmo asks._

"_Ohhh..." Wanda says while rolling her eyes._

**Flashback ends**

With Tootie in the bathroom, Crocker decides to look for fairies inside her bedroom. (He only used the bathroom as an excuse to look for fairies in her room) He would have no chance to find any fairies except that Cosmo came back looking for his pet nickel, Phillip.

"Cosmo. Why can't you let your stupid nickel at home for at least one night out?" Wanda asks.

"Don't talk about Phillip like that. You can hurt her feelings." Cosmo says.

"Somebody is coming. Let's hide." Wanda says.

Crocker enters Tootie's bedroom with a fairy detector and points it everywhere hoping to find any fairies. "As soon as my detector finds any signs of fairies, I will catch them and use their power to take over the world. And if I'm right, Tootie now has Timmy Turner's FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!"

Unnoticed by Crocker, Tootie overhears his monologue and is shocked about Timmy having fairy godparents. But first she has to get rid of Crocker so she calls her parents about Crocker invading her room.

"Ha! A positive sign." Crocker says. "There are fairies in this room." He pulls a butterfly net causing Cosmo and Wanda to be scared.

"Stay out of Tootie's room, weirdo." Tootie's dad says. "I should have believed her when she told me about your obsession with fairies."

"Beat it!!" Crocker says. "You can't handle a teenage girl and probably you can't handle me."

"One who endures Vicky can do anything." Tootie's dad proves his point by kicking Crocker from home.

After Crocker leaves, Tootie goes to talk to Cosmo and Wanda.

"What did Crocker mean to when he said you once being Timmy's fairies?"

Having no choice, they tell Tootie that Timmy Turner was their former godchild until being reassigned when Trixie made him so happy he didn't need them anymore.

**Chapter 4 will be available when I come up with something. Please review.**


	4. Confronting the Past

**Chapter 4: Confronting the Past**

Tootie has just got rid of Denzel Crocker and discovers that Timmy Turner used to be the godson of her current Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda.

"So Timmy Turner used to be your godchild. Why did it end?" Tootie asks.

"After Timmy and Trixie started dating he was so happy he didn't need godparents anymore." Wanda says.

"And now that he lost you, was he forced to forget all about ever having Fairy Godparents?" Tootie asks.

"No." Wanda answers. "Because he simply stopped needing us insted of losing us for breaking a rule or becoming a eighteen-year-old he's still allowed to remember us until he turns eighteen."

"What's the big deal about turning eighteen?" Tootie asks.

"Only people under eighteen are allowed to have Fairy Godparents. Once a godchild turns eighteen he or she will lose his or her fairy and lose all memory about ever having Fairy Godparents." Wanda answers.

"What happens if Timmy discovers you are now my Fairy Godparents?" Tootie asks.

"If he learns on his own about that there's no problem but if anyone of us tells him you'll lose us and forget you ever met us." Wanda says.

"That's enough talk for today. It's time for wishes. I wish both you and Cosmo to spy on Timmy to learn something that could help me to divert his attention from Trixie." Tootie says.

"But, Tootie..." Wanda tries to object but Tootie interrupts her.

"A wish is a wish. Now grant it."

"Jiiiiippppeeeeeeee!!!!" Cosmo says.

Cosmo and Wanda POOF them selves to Timmy's room and are disguised as flies.

"Timmy, did you enjoy your date?" Timmy's Dad asks.

"Yes, Dad. We played videogames at the arcade and read comics a lot. Our lives have only became better ever since she admitted to enjoy activities that are more associated with boys."

"Oh, no! There's a green fly and a pink one. I'll swat them." Timmy's Mom says.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Cosmo and Wanda scream.

Cosmo and Wanda POOF themselves back to Tootie's room and tell her what they saw.

"Do you think Timmy will love me if I start wearing boyish clothes and enjoying video games and comic books?" Tootie asks.

"Tootie, you can't simply imitate another girl's style hoping it would help you to..." Wanda says until Cosmo interrupts her. "Stop nagging, Wanda. Let the girl make her wish."

"I wish I have the same style of clothes Trixie has."

A POOF with the saying "Copycat" appears and Tootie is now wearing the same style of clothes Trixie wears.

"And I wish I have all the videogames and comic books Timmy likes."

The wish fails and a huge copy of Da Rules appears.

"Sorry, Tootie." Wanda says. "But granting this wish would require us to falsify the items or steal them and both options are against Da Rules."

"Damn rule book." Tootie says.

"Ditto!" Cosmo says.

"Well, I think I must buy them the old-fashioned way." Tootie says.

Tootie goes to the mall where she accidentally bumps into Veronica.

"Look at where you're going." Veronica says. "Hey, aren't you the little sister of Timmy's former babysitter, "Icky" Vicky? Why are you dressed like that?"

"Yes, I'm Vicky's sister. My name is Tootie and I'm trying to copy Trixie in all possible aspects hoping Timmy will notice me."

At Dimmsdale Elementary School.

"Hey, Trixie." Timmy says. "You're still popular. There's two girls trying to copy the real you."

Tootie notices Veronica's also trying to impress Timmy by impersonating Trixie, causing both girls to be the laughingstock of the other kids. Tootie runs to her home crying a lot.

"That stupid Veronica ruined my plan. Does Timmy love her or can I wish her away from him without breaking Da Rules?"

Veronica is suddenly sent to Tibecuador where she meets Vicky and the new little brother of Tommy Turner.

"Hey. Aren't you the best friend of that Trixie Tang?" Vicky hasn't forgotten about Trixie from "Trixie's True Self".

"No." Veronica answers. "The friendship ended when she became a tomboy."

"Fine. Another twerp to torture."

At Timmy's home, Timmy thinks about all that happened since he lost his Fairy Godparents.

"Vicky being sent to Tibecuador; the wish making Trixie lose her inhibitions wearing off; the pink and the green flies in my room; Tootie and Veronica impersonating Trixie; Veronica being sent to Tibecuador. It can only mean one thing: Cosmo and Wanda are now Tootie's **FAIRY GODPARENTS**!!!"

**Timmy now knows the truth. How will it affect Tootie and her fairies? Wait for the next chapter. Sorry if it's a long waiting.**


	5. Jorgen Von Strangle

**Chapter 5: Jorgen Von Strangle**

Tootie was still trying to think a wish that would help her to get Timmy Turner for her when she, Cosmo and Wanda are POOFed to Fairy World and meet someone Cosmo and Wanda fear.

"Tootie!" Jorgen says. "You are being charged with allowing Timmy Turner to learn Cosmo and Wanda are now your Fairy Godparents. What do you have to say in your defence?"

"Not Guilty."

"I call my first witness, Timmy Turner!" Jorgen says.

Timmy Turner is POOFed into Fairy World.

"Timmy Turner." Jorgen says. "How did you learn Cosmo and Wanda are now Tootie's Fairy Godparents?"

"I figured all strange things that happened after I lost them: Vicky being sent to Tibecuador; a pink fly and a green one spying on me and Trixie; Veronica being sent to Tibecuador after she and Tootie try to impress me by dressing like Trixie is now hoping it would make me love one of them."

"Ha!" Jorgen says. "Sending Cosmo and Wanda to spy on a former godchild of theirs. Do you really expect me to believe you didn't it hoping that Timmy would learn what you couldn't directly tell?"

"Timmy could think they were simply visiting him." Tootie replies. "They say good things about Timmy and since he remembers them..."

"Timmy Turner, do you have any special reason to believe you mean more to Cosmo and Wanda then their other previous godchildren?" Jorgen asks.

"Yes." Timmy answers. "The first time I visited their castle I've found that other godchildren are placed on either their Hall of Fame or their Hall of Infamy but there's a whole Hall of Timmy for me."

"All right, Tootie. You can go now! But be warned! Don't EVER break DA RULES!!!" Jorgen says.

He POOFs Timmy and her fairies back to her home, where her parents are about to talk to her.

"Tootie, ever since your sister is gone somebody else must take care of her pets and this someone now is you." Tootie's Dad announces.

"But Vicky has never let anybody but her handle her animals." Tootie replies. "She loves them more than she loves people."

"I know but ever since she isn't here she has no choice." Tootie's Mom says.

Tootie gives Doidle a bath and prepares to handle the other animals. She goes to her room after that.

"I never thought I would say it but I'm starting to regret having wished my sister away from here." Tootie says.

"Ready to wish her back?" Wanda asks.

"I'm not so regretful, Wanda."

**Sorry if this chapter isn't so much about Jorgen but I felt like making Tootie's obsession with Timmy getting her into trouble with the toughest fairy in the universe and failed to develop it so much as I wanted. I hope to hake a better development for the next chapter.**


	6. Miss Doombringer

**Chapter 6: Doombringer**

A new day starts at Dimmsdale Elementary School when Principal Waxelplax appears at Crocker's classroom to make an important announcement.

"Class, it's my duty to inform you that due to Denzel Crocker's obsession with fairies having lead him into more trouble he's now committed to a mental institution... again. And will be unable to teach for a while."

"Yeahhhhhhhhhh!!!" The students say.

"Until he comes back please welcome your substitute teacher, Ms. Sunshine."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" The students moan.

"That's not the reaction I expected but I'll leave now." The principal says.

After Principal Waxelplax leaves the classroom, Ms. Sunshine changes herself back into Ms. Doombringer and brings the giant butterfly net to cover the whole school.

"All students are free to leave class except Timmy Turner." Ms. Doombringer announces.

They all leave and Tootie runs to the bathroom so she can have a private talk with her Fairy Godparents.

"Cosmo. Wanda. Do you know what does the substitute teacher want with Timmy?"

"Ms. Doombringer is a fairy hunter worse than Crocker. Last time she became a teacher her she became quite sure Timmy had fairies and only failed to catch us because Crocker didn't like competition." Wanda answers Tootie's question.

"And what's the big deal with the butterfly nets?" Tootie asks.

"Butterfly nets are some of the few objects to be immune to fairy magic. We can't use our magic inside them. And we better hurry before she realizes Timmy doesn't have fairies anymore." Wanda says.

Ms. Doombringer blows open the bathroom door. "Perhaps Timmy Turner does not have fairies anymore but I know somebody in here does have fairies."

"I wish we were at home." Tootie says.

"I told you." Wanda replies. "Our magic doesn't work inside butterfly nets."

Principal Waxelplax just enters the bathroom. "Ms. Sunshine! What's the meaning of all this mess?"

"I only came back to this school because I thought Timmy Turner still had fairies but altough he doesn't have them anymore I know somebody in this bathroom has fairies."

"Oh, no. Another Crocker." The principal says. "What's gonna be necessary to make you guys stop believing there's such things as fairies?"

"I don't care if you doubt but fairies are real and you can't stop me from catching one."

Trying to prove Ms. Doombringer wrong Principal Waxelplax starts fighting the female fairy hunter while Tootie takes advantage of the distraction to run away. While on the run she meets Timmy and tries to get his help.

"Timmy, that crazy substitute teacher is after me beacuse of" Tootie sees Trixie around and makes up a story. "her obsession with fairies. You must help me."

"OK. Follow me." Timmy says.

"Timmy. Why are you helping her?" Trixie asks.

"After my first-hand experiences as victim of crazy people's obsession with fairies I can't ignore someone facing the same peril." Timmy explains.

"That's the Timmy I know and love." Cosmo exclaims.

"Did that green pencil say anything?" Trixie asks.

"No." Cosmo answers.

"Trixie. I'm quite sure that's how Crocker began believing in fairies." Timmy says.

After making Trixie stop suspecting Cosmo they start running towards the front door and prepare to leave the butterfly net when another net grabs them all.

"That stupid principal may have gotten on my way but I've got you." Doombringer says. "It's just a matter of time until I learn which one of you kids has a fairy." She then notices the green pencil and the pink eraser on Tootie's pocket. "Hey. Weren't you supposed to be his (Timmy's) Fairy Godparents?"

"Becoming Trixie's boyfriend and gettin' rid of Vicky made him so happy he doesn't need fairy godparents anymore." Cosmo explains.

"Sunshine!" The principal says. "Let my students alone or I'll call the school secutiry. Having to deal with Crocker made them accostumed to deal with weirdos like you and him."

"Fine. Call them. I'll take them down." Doombringer says.

While they fight, our heroes take the chance to flee. They leave the net area and finally get rid of Ms. Doombringer.

"There's no more use for tricks to keep the secret from me. Thanks to this green pencil I now know Timmy Turner had Fairy Godparents that now are Tootie's." Trixie says.

All kids but Trixie know what happens now. Jorgen Von Strangle appears.

"Tootie. Your fairies were discovered. Usually it would mean you would lose them and forget you ever had fairies but due to the unusual circumstances the case must be taken into a fairy court."

Jorgen then BOOMs them away from Earth to prepare the trial.

**Thanks to the reviewers for liking the idea of Tootie having Fairy Godparents and enjoying how I portrayed Crocker. Now about Timmy and Tootie becoming friends, I haven't thoght about that. Perhaps I'll make them allies but not necessarily friends as I'm afraid of how it would interfere with the relationship between Timmy and Trixie. Maybe next chapter will become the last one.**


	7. Trial

**Chapter 7: Trial**

Timmy, Trixie and Tootie had been just BOOMed away from Earth along with Cosmo and Wanda to a courtroom.

"Where are we?" Trixie asks.

"You are on Fairy World's courtroom." Jorgen announces.

"I want a lawyer." Trixie demands.

"You are not being judged here, Miss Tang." Jorgen says. "Tootie is."

"Why?" Tootie asks.

"For not keeping your Fairy Godparents a secret as required by Da Rules." Jorgen says. "You broke that rule when Trixie Tang discovered them."

"Don't worry, sir. I won't tell anybody." Trixie says.

"Believing that doesn't change the fact that Tootie broke Da Rules when she didn't prevent you from discovering." Jorgen says.

"And what about Timmy?" Trixie asks.

"Because Timmy Turner lost his fairies for being too happy to need them instead of doing something wrong or turning eighteen he didn't have his memory erased and therefore there's no problem if he discovers someone's fairies. Because you don't have any magical powers or fairies I would usually take Cosmo and Wanda away from her and have her memories erased on the spot but due to the special circumstances caused by that fairy hunter we have to face this trial before." Jorgen explains.

"Well, that explains Timmy never telling me about having Fairy Godparents." Trixie says.

"Timmy Turner, how did Trixie Tang discover Tootie has Fairy Godparents?" Jorgen asks.

"Cosmo spoke while disguised as a pencil and mentioned how I became so happy and didn't need Fairy Godparents anymore." Timmy says.

"Cosmo ruining something." Jorgen says. "Why am I not surprised? Ah, Timmy. Did you even try to make up a cover story?"

"Yes." Timmy answers. "I tried to convince Trixie she was having hallucinations and that's how Crocker became dellusional."

"And why didn't it work?" Jorgen asks.

"At first it worked but Cosmo ruined things again." Timmy explains.

"Again I'm not surprised." Jorgen says.

"I want a lawyer." Tootie says.

Jorgen POOFs a list. "You can choose anyone from this list."

"Wanda, which one should I choose?" Tootie asks.

"Pick that one." Wanda suggests.

"I want this one." Tootie says as she points at a name in the list.

"Why didn't you pick me?" Cosmo asks.

"Because I want to win." Tootie answers.

A fairy lawyer appears.

"Nice to meet you, Tootie. I'm Fairy Mason." The lawyer identifies himself.

"I wish she had chosen Cosmo." Jorgen says.

Fifteen legal minutes later.

"And that's how due to the fact that my client and those who discovered her fairies were saving them from a ruthless fairy killer that she must be allowed to keep her fairies and Miss Tang should be allowed to remember everything." Fairy Mason argues.

"All right." Jorgen says. "Tootie can keep her fairies. But if she, Timmy or Trixie ever tell anyone about Cosmo and Wanda not only Tootie will lose them but all of you will forget all about them. Same goes for when she loses them and her memories for any other reason predicted in Da Rules."

Jorgen BOOMs them back to Dimmsdale. Tootie says goodbye to Timmy and Trixie, who decided to talk about his days as Cosmo and Wanda's godchild since he no longer has to hide it from her.

"Aren't you afraid Tootie will wish you to love her instead of me?" Trixie asks.

"It's against Da Rules to interfere with true love." Timmy explains. "Because of that no fairy can grant that wish."

"Finally something good about these rules. And how else can Tootie lose her fairies?" Trixie asks.

"She can turn eighteen, say she's so happy she doesn't need them anymore, be considered as such, or being mean and/or ungrateful, lose them in a Fairy Duel." Timmy says.

"What's a Fairy Duel?" Trixie asks.

"A godchild can challenge another godchild to a Duel where they wage their fairies. Whoever wins two of three events wins the Duel. Winners keep their fairies and losers lose them and all memories about them. Remy Buxaplenty tried to make lose my fairies on this Duel but failed." Timmy says.

"Why did he have Fairy Godparents in the very first place?" Trixie asks.

"His parents only talk to him two minutes a day and thus he was considered unhappy enough to need a fairy so he got Juandissimo Magnifico. They were later reunited under the proviso Remy will endure Juandissimo's cooking. However I wouldn't be surprised if Remy lost him for good. He was too mean after the Academy F.U.N. incident." Timmy explains.

Meanwhile in Tibecuador, a nine ball appears in front of Tibecuadorian Timmy.

"Who are you?" Tibecuadorian Timmy asks.

"I am Juandissimo Magnifico." The fairy says. "Your Fairy Godparent. I can grant you wishes but you must keep me a secret."

"I wish you send Vicky back to wherever she came from." Tibecuadorian Timmy says.

Juandissimo tries to send Vicky back but fails. He then POOFs El Rules. "I'm sorry, Timmy. But your brother loves her and El Rules forbid me from using magic to interfering with true love."

"Then I wish he learns how she's treating me." Tibecuadorian Timmy says.

"Twerp, there's more chores for you to do." Vicky says. "You'd better cooperate because I must make your cute brother think I like you. And it's not easy since I hate kids."

"What? Sorry, Vicky. Our relationship ends here." Tommy says.

"All right. As soon as I get back home I'll find someone richer than you or at least with a good T.V. set." Vicky says.

Tibecuadorian Timmy renews his first wish, which is now granted, much to the dismay of Vicky's family.

"What happened?" Tootie asks. "She came back like somebody wished it... Ah, she tortured some kid enough to make him or her to have Fairy Godparents and wish her away from there. But who?"

"Da Rules don't let us tell." Wanda says.

**I'll end this story for good. I'll focus on other projects. At first I would make Tootie's parents send her to the Learn-a-torium to make her want Vicky back but decided that Tibecuadorian Timmy was tortured enough to need a Fairy Godparent and the Learn-a-torium wasn't an original idea. If you want to make a sequel to my story be welcome. GOODBYE.**


End file.
